Check Mate
by sarcasm from the eyes
Summary: Hi, my name is Maximum Ride; but you can call me max. I guess you could say I don't live a normal life of a sixteen year old, in fact I find it hard to use the word the normal in anything that concerns me. You see I live in a house with five other kids; we have all had tortured pasts that link us together. We have one goal that we all want to reach, Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Maximum Ride; but you can call me max. I guess you could say I don't live a normal life of a sixteen year old, in fact I find it hard to use the word the normal in anything that concerns me. You see I live in a house with five other kids; we have all had tortured pasts that link us together. We have one goal that we all want to reach, to take down the company Itex and all the people around it, to find the person in the shadows who is pulling the strings, the person who ruined my life and my friends. We want to know what it's like to feel accomplished revenge.

I guess It's time for me to introduce you to my friends and partners in crime and tell you a little about what they do; first of we have Angel, the adorable eight year old girl who takes after her name in image, fair skin, bright clear blue eyes with golden blonde ringlets for hair. She is one to watch out for she can be deceiving, she can make you tell her every little dirty secret that has ever crossed your mind, and make you do things you don't want to. Her strategy is hypnotism.

Next up we have the Gazman or other wised known as Gazzy. he is Angel's twin brother she same blue eyes and blonde hair same angelic features, what the enemy doesn't know is that he can knock you out, poison you and kill you without you even realising. A few household liquids and chemicals is all it takes for him to create gas that can kill.

Nudge, brown skin, brown curly hair and caramel eyes. Chatter box who loves gossip, fashion and make-up. Seems like your normal thirteen year old high school girl right? Wrong. She is beyond a pro at hacking into technology and we aren't just talking about e-mails or Facebook accounts, I'm talking about banks, confidential information and my personal favourite governmental documents.

Iggy, sixteen, pale skin, eyes which are the palest blue and shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair that seems to stick up everywhere, truth is he's blind. Now you're probably thinking "Max how the hell can he do anything", don't underestimate this kid! He will blow you up…. literally. I don't know how he does it but he can make bombs with anything you can think of I'm pretty sure he can blow up your school with a pair of socks, soda powder and some wires.

Fang. Sixteen, olive skin, deep brown eyes that look black, black hair. I guess you could say that he's not the talkative type…at all; his favourite colour is black which comes in handy when you're trying to not be noticed. That's what Fang does; he can blend into any scenario he won't let you see him if he chooses to, he also has a fondness with knifes and has can throw one and hit his target no matter what.

Last up is me Max, I have blonde hair which is darkening to brown in some places, I have brown eyes that apparently look like un-barfed chocolate…I know. I'm leader of the group I call the shots around here, I also look after the kids and try to look after them the best I can, I haven't lost one yet so I think I'm doing okay. I'm a hell of a fighter I will never give up whilst I still have something to live for. I will get my revenge you can count on it.

let the games begin…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Dream State

I'm running. Running as fast as I can in this never ending cluster of trees; there branches catching hold of me and scratching the skin that they can get at. I don't know if I'm running to something or running away from something, all I know is that I'm afraid, this clench of my heart is familiar. I push my legs to move faster, harder; my lungs ache and breathing is hard, but this doesn't matter right now.

looking back I see them men dressed in black suits they look beautiful; but something in the back of my mind is telling me to stay away to get as far away as possible from them. They man who is closest to me is pulling something out of his jacket, it's black and shiny; a gun…..Shit.

A branch from the right of my head has been hit, showering me with pine needles. I know that I can't keep running for much longer, I need to find something I know I do, I just can't remember what. In the distance I see it a clearance. Hope is easing my heart; I know that I'm going to make it; I'm going to live for another day. I hear a bang then pain in my back…I've been shot.

I sit up straight in bed eyes wide, I'm okay everything's fine. I sit there for a few more minutes catching my breath while staring at the pale blue walls that surround me.

Getting up I gather clothes to change into and go into the shower. The hot water running down my face helping me to think straight. I'm guessing your thinking why am I getting so overworked by a dream- well people who are wondering it's because my dreams are closer to reality for me than yours, while you have dreams of unicorns I have dreams about being shot.

I guess you could say that in this story I'll be telling you about what's going on in our lives and I'll let you into my thoughts and ideas…Like a voice in my head almost.

So here we are in this big house with five sleeping kids and one awake, hungry max. Time to wake up the beasts from there slumber, this should be fun. Please note sarcasm.

**A/N: I know we all hate these and we don't read them but for those of you who do hey! this is my first time writing a fanfic. see iv always thought of myself as the reader but not the writer so im giving the writing a shot. oh yeah please review abuse and hate is welcomed because it can only make me better …so yeah bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Gremlins

Hey voice in my head! How are things going? S'up with the family?

Before you go telling a mental institute about my unstableness- I'd like to say a few words….

I am not crazy (well not much at least)

Angle and Nudge want to attack me

I'm sitting in my closet

Okay, okay maybe I'm being a little dramatic… I am sitting in my closet…hiding.

From what I hear you ask? well voice in my head, you see I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Iggy to make breakfast- he makes a mean chocolate chip pancake- and then the gremlins come down ( Angle & Nudge), first asking if they can dress me up and make me look petty. Oh sorry that's not the word…oh yeah; "pretty" that's it. Obviously I said no, I mean who do they think they're asking. Then they stop asking and start demanding, it was horrible they even took out instruments of torture out to use on me called mascara and lip gloss.

I did they only think I could think of, I ran.

So here I am hiding from the hell itself in my closet.

Why of all places my closet? Well because it's where they will least expect me, they think I will run as far away from the thing that they want to use against me…My own clothes, so here I am.

It's been a good fifteen minutes before I hear the girls go into their room to get ready.

1 point to Max

I head out of my closet to see the one and only Fang sitting on my desk chair facing me, looking at me with amusement in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Are you forgetting something? "He says still staring at me without wandering eyes.

"Ehhh…." I struggle for something to come to mind that suggests that I know what im talking about, no luck.

"We start school today, so get ready" he comments and saunters out of my room and into his own.

I'm not sure I'm ready for this voice, I have to act normal, not hit people, do homework and respect teachers also known as authority…..I don't do authority, they will realise that soon enough.

A/N

Hey, to the person who reviewed saying "what did I just read?" your words have created a long list of failing things I have done over my life, if you ever want to read them let me know


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- New starts

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have normal teenager problems, the whole world stopping about the devastation of your parents grounding you this weekend, or that the only revenge you want is to get your boyfriend to beat the crap out of this punk that didn't do your homework. I think that even if my life was made up by the same things that other people have, I would be the same. But I'm not like them and I never will be- I need to stop thinking about this.

Sorry about that voice, I got a little distracted; you see here I am in the parking lot of East Wood high school. We had just dropped of Gazzy and Angel at their middle school about 2 miles away from this high school.

Nudge, Iggy, Fang and I are sitting in my car, before you say how can that possibly be its because we got nudge to make me a fake driver's license …it helps to get around in say certain situations, anyway.

"You guys go to the office and get your timetables I'll meet you there in a few minutes" I say to them in the most steady and calm voice I can conger up.

"But max, what if you get lost and then you walk into some old dude who nocks you out and kidnaps you, I mean what if we can't find you, Angel and Gazzy would be devastated and only Fang and you can drive and we all know how much Fang hates driving then Iggy and me would be stuck with Fang in one of his moods and then….mhmhmm ." Nudge managed to get out before Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth, praise the lord.

"Nudge I will be fine now go" I say whilst resting my head on steering wheel with my eyes shut, after a few seconds I hear the opening and shutting of the car doors_…" finally"_ I sigh.

"Max" a voice says

I jump a little and hit my head off the hard plastic…. dammit!

"Didn't I tell you to go Fang?" I grumble in anger whilst holding my head.

"what's wrong?" he tries with concern in those black eyes

"nothing" was my automatic response. but he didn't let it go still asking me to tell him with those stupid eyes.

"Fine! you know that in a few months were going to have to move again just when the guys are settling in a normal life and are happy, Okay?!" oops word vomit.

"Leave it for now" was all he said before getting out the car.

What an ape.

A/N

if you guys don't review ….then let's say FAX there shall not be!


End file.
